


Drown Drown Drown Yourself

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: For the Tumblr 'a moment of weakness challenge' 'my muse finds yours drunk and incoherent' (Bellatrix and Narcissa)





	

Narcissa groaned inwardly when she saw the missing bottles of fire whiskey from her husband’s cabinet, that would explain why Bellatrix had been missing all afternoon. Sighing softly and leaving the drawing room, the blonde witch wandered the house in search of her sister, this would either go two ways, Bellatrix would be smashed and unable to stand, walk, talk or do anything, or she’d be like a three year child wanting to play.

It wasn’t all that difficult to find the older witch, and after searching of her sisters favourite haunts, the lady of the house found the other laying on the rug by the fire in the library, an empty bottle not far away and the other almost as empty as the first. 

“Oh Bella..” Narcissa said it softly as she crossed the room and knelt down next to the drunken witch who gazed up at her with foggy eyes. “Are you alright?” 

Bellatrix tried to sit up and fell back down again, the room was spinning and she felt dizzy but she smiled at the blonde and nodded, “Just... fucking peachy.” The words were slurred and again she tried to sit up but fell back down onto her back, laughing softly to herself. 

Narcissa sighed and moved the other witch so Bella’s fuzzy head was in her lap, stroking the black curls fondly, “Drinking yourself to death isn’t going to bring Rodolphus back, Lucius is gone too, Bellla.” She wanted to add, ‘but you don’t see me drinking all the time.’ 

Both their husband’s had been caught at the Ministry and were doing a stint in Azkaban after being caught by Dumbledoor and the Dark Lord was still unhappy with her sister and that, as well as everything else, didn’t bare well with Bellatrix. 

The mention of Rodolphus made the dark witches eyes fill with tears and her lower lip trembling but she bit it to stop it, sniffling and turning away but Narcissa held onto her and pulled the now sobbing witch into her arms, “He wouldn’t want you to be like this.” 

Bella didn’t respond, she didn’t trust herself to speak, her head was spinning and nothing made much sense, the whiskey had dulled her senses, that was why she drank it, to not feel for a while. But it never lasted, and when she felt, she felt so much it threatened to drown her so she tried to drown herself in other ways.


End file.
